Songs Can Go a Long Way
by GONNNNNNNEEEEE
Summary: Edward and Winry start to sing in Karaoke. Will love blossom? EdWin


This an FMA oneshot on how Winry and Edward get together at karoke night at the Rockebell house....I get bored...

!!~~##$$

* * *

"Up next Winry and Rose!" Pinako shouted over the crowd that consisted of the Military friends, Alphonse, Edward, Pinako, and even Hoenheim.

"Ok, I'm going to s-sing Chemicals react." She said stuttering in the middle when she looked into Edwards gold eyes. _'Oh I can just melt in them...' _She thought.

"And for that song I'm going to be the Chorus." Rose said after Winry. The music started and WInry started to sing (for chorus it's both girls)

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast  
_

'She's really good...' Edward thought as he stared at Winry who had her eyes closed and her black skirt swaying back and forth as she shook her hips. He blushed as she opened her eyes and gave him a quick wink, then closed her eyes again. Edward stared at her with a slight blush on his cheeks. He then noticed a slight blush on her cheeks as well.

_  
[Chorus]  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react_

You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe

We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny

[Chorus]  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)

[Chorus]  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah

We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
we jumped  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love

But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
(The chemicals react)

"Yeah! Awesome!" One person in the crowd yelled along with other cheers surrounding that. Rose and Winry got off the stage. Rose walked up to Edward and Al's table, grabbed Edward by the arm and pulled him up then pushed him towards the stage.

"Now up next is....Edward" Pinako said as Edward nervously walked up to the stage.

'I never sang before...only infront of Al.........' Edward thought.

"Go brother!" Al cheered.

"Go Full Metal...I'll make sure to film this....just for future humilitation!" Mustang yelled pulling out a video camera.

"This'll be good." Havoc whispered to Breda and Fuery. Edward finally got to the stage with a mad look plastured to his face. Edward got to the microphone and Winry looked at him and giggled. Edward used a shy smiled looked down at the ground.

"You'll be singing...get you head in the game...hahahha! Good luck squirt." Pinako laughed as she annouced his song. Edward pouted then gave Rose, Al, and Winry the death glare. The song began and Edward took in a breath of air.

_Coach said to fake right  
break left  
Watch out for the pick  
keep an eye on defense  
Gotta run the give and go  
And take the ball to the hole  
But don't be afraid  
To shoot the outside "J"_

Just keep ya head in the game  
Just keep ya head in the game

And don't be afraid  
To shoot the outside "J"  
Just keep ya head in the game

U gotta  
Get'cha get'cha head in the game  
We gotta  
Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game  
(repeat 3x)

Let's make sure  
That we get the rebound  
'Cause when we get it  
Then the crowd will go wild  
A second chance  
Gotta grab it and go  
Maybe this time  
We'll hit the right notes

Wait a minute  
It's not the time or place  
Wait a minute  
Get my head in the game  
Wait a minute  
Get my head in the game  
Wait a minute  
Wait a minute

I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game  
(repeat 3x)

Why am I feeling so wrong  
My head's in the game  
But my heart's in the song  
She makes this feel so right

(SPOKEN)  
Should I got for it  
Better shake this, yikes!

I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game  
(repeat 4x)

Winry's jaw dropped as the song ended.

'He sounds like Zac Efron....wow.' She thought as she looked at Edward smirking at Roy who fainted in the middle of the song.

"What? You thought I would suck at singing Colonel?" Edward said looking at Riza Hawkeye who was looking at Roy who was on the ground.

"Encoure!" Winry yelled not knwoing that her thoughts were said out loud. Some people looked at her and Pinako looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Ok...how about this song sunny." Pinako said with a small smile on her lips. Edward took another breath. Winry smiled as she looked at him

'I always thought he was a fighter not a singer...wait their's a chorus in this song...hmmmm' Winry thought with a smirk forming on her lips.

_Everybody's always talking at me  
Everybody's trying to get in my head  
I wanna listen to my own heart talking  
I need to count on myself instead  
_

Edward had a mini panic attack when he noticed when there was a chorus part, then he jumped when he heard Winry's voice echo into the microphone as she sang the chorus part.

_  
_Winry:_  
Did you ever?  
_Edward:_  
Loose yourself to get what you want  
_Winry:_  
Did you ever?  
_Edward:

Edward and Winry walked closer as their lines collided. Soon they felt eachother's breath on their faces. Then they took some steps back.

_  
Get on a ride and wanna get off  
_Winry:_  
Did you ever?  
_Edward:_  
Push away the ones you should've held close  
Did you ever let go?  
Did you ever not know?_Winry:_  
Did you ever?  
_Edward:_  
Doubt your dream will ever come true  
_Winry:_  
Did you ever?  
_Edward:_  
Blame the world and never blame you  
_Winry: _I will never  
_Edward:_  
Try to live a lie again  
I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way_Edward looked over at Winry and gave her a sad face.

I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am  
I'll give it all I got, that is my plan  
Will I find what I lost?  
You know you can  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
(Bet on me)  
I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say?  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it

How will I know if there's a path worth taking?  
Should I question every move I make?  
With all I've lost my heart is breaking  
I don't wanna make the same mistake

I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am  
(Who I am)  
I'll give it all I got, that is my plan  
(That's my plan)  
Will I find what I lost?  
You know you can  
(You know you can)  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on me

I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it

Oh,Hold up  
Give me room to think  
Bring it on down  
Gotta work on my swing  
Gotta do my own thing  
Hold up

'He is so lost in the music.' Winry thought. Throughout the rest of the song she saw him following Zac's moves, just like in the movie.

_  
It's no good at all  
To see yourself and not recognize your face  
Out on my own, it's such a scary place_

The answers are all inside of me  
All I gotta do is believe

I'm not gonna stop  
Not gonna stop 'til I get my shot  
That's who I am, that is my plan  
Will I end up on top?  
You can bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
You can bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it

I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it

You can bet on me

Everyone clapped as the two got off the stage and then walk out the door...Havoc went on stage, but Edward and Winry couldn't hear him sing from the outside. Winry stood on one side of the porch while Edward stood on the oppisite side.

"So...how was my singing?" Edward asked taking a step closer to Winry. Winry turned to look at him with a smile on her lips as she also took a couple steps towards him.

"I'ver heard better..."She said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Soon they were only a couple inches apart.

"I hope this makes up for my suckish singing then." Edward whispered on her cheek, then crashed his lips onto hers. She gasped at first but then felt a blush creep across her cheeks as he wrapped his arms around her small waist. Her own arms snaked around his neck. His tounge slide across Winry's lower lip asking for access. Wish granted. She opened her mouth and his tounge slide across her mouth causing her to let out a small moan. Edward smiled. Soon enough they had to break for air.

"I knew you liked me." Edward muttered for only her to hear.

"How'd you....Wow...Ed." Winry gasped. Edward smiled as she pecked him on the lips. "Come on, we need to go back inside." She said holding his hand and opening the door, as a couple.

~~~!!!##$$%

* * *

It;s a little choppy sorry. I hope you guys liked it...even though most of it was singing and lyrics.


End file.
